A Boy's Master Plan
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: A fanfiction based on the news story of the boy who planned his own murder.


Chapter 1

Beika Elementary School had just finished for the day, Conan Edogawa and Vi Graythorn were about to leave the schoolgrounds when they heard their names being called. They turned around to see their friends Mitch Tennison, Amy Yeager and George Kaminski running up to them.

"Why aren't you two on it?" George asked them.

"On what?" Conan asked, wondering what on earth his friend was talking about.

"Venext" Amy simply replied.

"Venext?" Conan asked.

"Yeah," Mitch replied, "It's a chat website designed for elementary school students in Japan. Sometimes teachers will be there to moderate but most of the time, it's just kids"

"You should sign up!" George told them, handing a Conan a piece of paper with the website's address on it.

"I'll take a look at it," Conan replied as he and Vi left the schoolgrounds, "Thanks!"

Conan and Vi arrived at the Professor's house, they walked in.

"Ah, welcome home" Agasa greeted them.

"Professor, can I use your computer?" Conan asked him.

"Sure, is there a case happening?" The Professor asked him as he moved a chair over to the computer.

"No," Conan replied, taking a seat on the chair, loading up the computer, "George, Amy and Mitch gave me this website, I want to check it out"

"You not going to, Vi?" The Professor asked Vi.

"No," Vi said coldly from the couch she was sitting on, "How do we know Gin or Vodka won't be posing as an elementary school student on there? I'm not taking a chance. And neither should he"

"Come on," Conan said as he pulled the internet up, "I think Gin and Vodka have better things to do than pose as elementary school students on a chat website"

He took out the paper George gave him. He'd written down their usernames aswell as the website. Conan entered the website's address into the browser and clicked Enter. A green page came up with spaces to input a username and password.

"Hmm, username," Jimmy thought to himself, "Holmes81, Pasword:Irene"

He entered the digits and clicked sign in. Suddenly, the green page changed to blue, with a sidebar of usernames and people chatting in the main room. He looked down at the paper for Mitch's username. "DetectiveBrains". He searched down the list of the usernames and double-clicked DetectiveBrains.

"Hey, Mitch. It's Conan. Tell Amy and George" He typed into the Private Message, glancing back at the main screen.

A few people had left, there were only eight people left in the room.

SharkFan86 Is there anyone here?

DetectiveCutie(Amy) Yeah, we're here!

DetectiveBrawns(George) Yeah!

DetectiveBrains Here and raring to talk!

SharkFan86 How are you all?

Conan sat there watching his friends have a meaningless conversation with SharkFan86 for half an hour. Then he noticed in the username bar, besides him, two other kids weren't chatting on the main screen. NatalyaB and SlyvesterM8. They were obviously in a private conversation with each other. It must've been intriguing, they hadn't said anything on the main screen since he logged on.

"Hey, Professor, do you think you could hack into this website so I could see their private messages?" Conan asked the Professor, pointing to the two usernames.

"I suppose I could try" the Professor replied, tapping some keys on the keyboard.

Suddenly, another Private Message screen came up. Conan read the name. "NatalyaB". Perfect.

"Thanks" Conan said, beginning to read their conversation.

NatalyaB I am a British spy. Assigned to give you a job.

SlyvesterM8 Me? Why me?

NatalyaB Because you are the Chosen One.

SlyvesterM8 Oh wow. Really?

NatalyaB Yes.

SlyvesterM8 What do you need me to do?

NatalyaB You aware of the boy called Matthew in your class?

SlyvesterM8 Yes, I know him well.

NatalyaB I want you to stab him in the Beika City Plaza Hotel carpark.

Conan's eyes widened. Suddenly, SlyvesterM8 started writing.

SlyvesterM8 He will die in the middle of the carpark?

NatalyaB Please!

SlyvesterM8 But that's what will happen.

NatalyaB I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important.

Conan opened a new tab and typed in the website that only Detectives knew to track things. He logged in as Jimmy Kudo and typed in the address of the Private Messaging he was watching. He clicked back onto Venext. Some messages had disappeared.

SlyvesterM8 You want me to to take him to the carpark at the Hotel and kill him in the middle of the carpark? That's what you're asking?

NatalyaB Yes.

Suddenly, the tracker website said "Beika-" and the computer shut off. Conan spun around on the chair to see Professor Agasa had tripped on the power cord, unplugging the computer.

"Sorry, Jimmy" Agasa apologised.

"It's okay, I got what I needed!" Conan said, jumping off the chair, grabbing his skateboard and running out of the house.

He jumped on the skateboard and headed for the school.

"Hopefully some of the teachers haven't left the school yet" Jimmy thought to himself.

Chapter 2

Conan arrived at the school to see his teacher, Liz Faulkner, walking out.

"Excuse me, Ms. Faulkner," He said running up to her, "I left something in my tub, I was wondering if it wasn't too late for me to get it?"

"Oh, not at all, Conan," Liz said, leading him into the school and to the classroom, opening the door for him, "Don't be too long"

"I won't be!" Conan called back.

He walked over to the tubs and scanned them.

"Let's see," Jimmy thought to himself, "Matthew, Matthew, Matthew"

He found Matthew's tub and opened it. He searched through it and found an exercise book.

"This might lead somewhere!" Jimmy thought to himself as Mitch's voice echoed through his Detective League badge, frightening him.

"Conan! Conan! Where'd you go? Why'd you log off?" Mitch was saying.

"No time to explain, meet me at the Beika City Plaza Hotel carpark with George and Amy!" Conan told him.

He realised he had dropped the exercise book on the floor. He picked it up.

"This'll have to wait" Jimmy thought to himself.

"Conan, are you finished?" Liz asked him.

"Yeah, all done! Thank you!" Conan said as he walked out of the classroom, jumping on his skateboard and heading for the Beika City Plaza Hotel.

He arrived to see the police were in the carpark. He spotted George, Amy and Mitch and jumped off his skateboard, running up to them.

"Conan!" Amy screamed, noticing him.

"You're always late" George stated.

"Sorry, I had to stop to get something on the way" Conan answered.

"Like what?" Mitch asked, frustratingly.

"Like this..." Conan started, lifting up the exercise book.

As he was holding up the book, he saw what the police were doing here. A blonde-haired child's body lay horizontally on the ground. Conan lowered the book and pointed at the body.

"Is that...?" Conan started.

"Yeah, it's Matthew from our class!" Mitch said.

"The police won't let us solve this case, I mean we are the Detective League!" George complained.

"Poor Matthew" Amy sobbed.

"Don't cry, Amy," Mitch told her, "Here, rest your head on my shoulders"

George got steamed up at this.

"No, Amy! Rest your head on my shoudlers! Mitch's are cold and wet and boney!" George yelled.

Conan sneaked out from the Detective League, walking up to Richard's long-time friend, Inspector Maguire.

"Inspector?" Conan asked him.

Maguire turned around to notice him, "Ah, Conan! What are you doing here?"

"I was passing by," Conan answered, "What happened?"

He pointed to the body.

"Ah, we received an a call from an anonymous person who told us two boys were acting suspicious. When we arrived, the boy was already dead and this young boy here was found next to him" Maguire told him, pushing a light-brown haired boy in front of him.

"Conan?" The boy asked.

"You know this kid, Conan?" The Inspector asked him.

"Y-Yeah...He's in my class. Trent Hawthorne," Conan replied, "Is he a suspect?"

"Suspect? What for? It looks like it was a suicide" Maguire told him.

"Really?" Conan asked.

"Go take a look for yourself" The Inspector told him.

Conan walked up to Matthew's body. He put his hand to his chin.

"He's lying face up," Jimmy thought to himself, "Which indicates he was pushed backwards from the front"

"Inspector," Detective Wilder said, walking up to Maguire with a knife in a plastic bag, "The only prints on this knife were the salesperson's and this kid's"

"What were you doing with this knife, kid?" Maguire asked Trent.

"Uh...I,uhm,...My mum wanted me to buy her a knife..." Trent replied awkwardly.

"Inspector, where was the knife found?" Conan asked.

"Just there. Right next to his arm," Maguire answered, pointing to Matthew's arm, "facing opposite him"

"Then how was it a suicide?" Jimmy thought to himself, "He could've stabbed himself then pointed the knife outwards, falling backwards. But the knife would have been found at his feet, not at his side. And that still doesn't explain what Trent's fingerprints were doing on the knife..." Then he noticed Matthew's face. "He...He...He's smiling"

Then a thought struck him. He pulled the exercise book out of his pocket and flicked through it.

"Class notes, class notes, drawings, drawings, letter to his crush, more class notes..." Jimmy thought as he flicked through, then he saw something. He quickly read the page and realised something.

"That's it!" Jimmy thought to himself.

Chapter 3

He looked around at the crowd.

"Richard's not here, so I guess I'll have to use the Inspector," Jimmy thought to himself, "I hate to do this to such an old friend"

"Inspector! What's this?" Conan yelled to the Maguire.

"What's what?" Maguire asked, looking over to Conan.

"This, right on his ear!" Conan yelled back, pointing to Matthew's ear.

Inspector Maguire walked up to where Conan was standing and looked at Matthew's body.

"I don't see anything" Maguire said.

"Look closer! It's there!" Conan told him, taking a few steps back.

Maguire knelt down, scanning the body as Conan aimed his Stun-Gun Wristwatch at the Inspector's neck and shot. The Inspector stood up and started walking backwards. Conan hid behind one of the carpark's poles as Maguire fell backwards onto the front of the pole. Detective Wilder and the other officers noticed this.

"Inspector!" Wilder said, worriedly, running up with the other officers, "Are you alright?"

Conan adjusted his Bow-Tie Voice Modulator to the Inspector's voice and spoke into it.

"I'm fine, Wilder," Conan replied, "I am just shocked at the revelation of this case"

"Shocked about what? It's just like any other suicide" Wilder replied.

"Except it isn't suicide," Conan continued, "It's murder"

"A...Are you saying someone killed this little boy?" One of the officers asked.

"But that would mean Trent Hawthorne did it" Wilder replied.

"You have a point, Wilder," Conan said, "Trent Hawthorne is an accessory to this crime but he is not the murderer"

"Then who is?" Wilder asked.

"Haven't you realised it yet?" Conan asked, "The murderer's still here, and he won't be going anywhere until I give the orders"

"I'm confused, sir. Why will you need to give orders for the murderer to go soemwhere when he could just run off now?" Wilder asked.

"Because the murderer has been murdered!" Conan replied.

Every officer looked to Matthew's body then back to the Inspector.

"Are you saying...Matthew murdered...himself?" Wilder asked, confused.

"But that would still mean it was suicide" An officer pointed out.

"Not quite," Conan responded, "Conan showed me something of Matthew's he found in his classroom. Please show Detective Wilder and the others, Conan"

Conan stopped talking and came out from behind the pole, handing Wilder the exercise book.

"Here you go, sir!" Conan said to Wilder, then going back to the spot behind the pole.

He grabbed his bowtie and continued talking.

"Take a look inside," he said, "About halfway through"

Wilder flicked through the book until he got halfway through. He read the page.

"It's a bunch of usernames with the heading Venext" Wilder stated.

Mitch, George and Amy, who were listening, gasped.

"That's right," Conan stated, "Venext is a website designed for elementary school students all over Japan to chat to each other"

"What does this have to do with his murder?" Wilder asked, looking up from the exercise book.

"Would you like to tell them what you told me, Conan?" Conan asked himself.

He stepped out from behind the pole once again.

"Yes, Inspector," Conan said in his normal voice, "I saw some pretty strange people on there, who weren't talking at all, even though there were only me, Mitch, George, Amy and some other kid talking"

"Hey, he's right," Mitch spoke up to Wilder, "There were two other kids there"

"I didn't take any notice of them because they weren't talking!" George added.

Conan had disappeared behind the wall again. He spoke into his bowtie.

"Do you remember the names of those kids, Mitch?" Conan asked.

"Well, uhm, not really, but I think one was called SlyvesterM8" Mitch replied.

"Ooh, I remember one was called NatalyaB!" Amy said, "I tried to tell her she had a pretty name but she wouldn't answer me"

"Take a look at the usernames in that book again, Wilder" Conan ordered.

Wilder read the page again and gasped.

"There's a NatalyaB! And SlyvesterM8 has Trent's name in brackets!" Wilder said.

"That's because SlyvesterM8 is Trent," Conan continued, "Now, take a look at the feint pencil marks connecting those two"

Wilder studied the page and said, "It's very hard to read being feint, but it's an arrow connecting NatalyaB to Trent's username and in the middle is the word 'knife' and the letters 'BCHC'"

Then it came to Wilder.

"BCHC! Beika City Hotel Carpark! That's the initials of the murder scene! And 'knife' refers to the murder weapon we found...Then that means..." Wilder stuttered off.

"Exactly," Conan replied, "Matthew planned his own murder. He posed as NatalyaB on Venext, had a private conversation with Trent Hawthorne, setting him up to kill him! Care to add anything, Trent?"

Trent walked up to the crowd.

"I'm sorry," He apologised, "I really thought he was a British spy when he had that private message with me. The spy told me I would get to spend time with her on her next mission as long as I did this"

"Hey, Trent, look, Superman!" George teased Trent, pointing at the sky.

Trent instantly looked up to the sky.

"George! It's not nice to tease people like that!" Mitch scolded George.

"I see," Wilder said, turning to the Inspector, "Matthew planned all this during school hours, leaving this book there so as not for his parents to discover it. And he chose Trent Hawthorne because Trent is an easy gullible boy"

"He seemed so nice! Why would Matthew do that?" Amy asked.

"That, Little Amy," Conan said, "We'll never know"

He placed his bowtie in it's normal position and looked up to the sky, the sun shining off his glasses.


End file.
